Amanda Rollins
) Billie Rollins ( ) |Other Relatives= |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service, Special Victims Unit |PrevAssign=Atlanta SCIS Department (formerly), Atlanta Special Victims Unit (formerly) |Assign=Manhattan Special Victims Unit |Occupation=SCIS officer |Serial number= |Rank=Detective |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption= }} Amanda Rollins is a female Human who serves as an Security officer in Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. Amanda Rollins is a detective assigned to the Special Victims Unit, in September 2386, after moving to New York City from Atlanta, Georgia. She has two daughters, Jesse Rollins, the father being Lieutenant Declan Murphy; and Billie Rollins, the father being her former boyfriend Al Pollack. Background Rollins while in Atlanta hunted a serial rapist who ended up in New York City. Amaro is protective of her. She has a sister who is mentally insane. Kim returns to New York beaten by her ex-boyfriend Jeff and claiming to be pregnant (Later on she gives two versions of the supposed pregnancy; on one hand, Amanda finds out she had lied about the pregnancy, Kim confessed that her period had been late causing her to think she was pregnant and on the other, she tells Nick Amaro that she had lost the baby). When Amanda hears screams from inside her apartment, she finds Kim's ex-boyfriend beating Kim, and Amanda shoots and kills the man as he pulls a gun on her. After her initial interview with IAB Lt. Tucker, Kim changes her story, including revealing a life insurance policy on the ex-boyfriend with Amanda's name on it (later on is revealed that Kim forged Amanda’s signature because she thought that it would look suspicious if she was the sole beneficiary). Kim’s change of story from rape to accident is the result of finding out that neither she nor Amanda would get a penny from the insurance company if they found out that Jeff had died committing a crime. The supposed evidence of Amanda shooting Jeff in cold blood leads to Lt. Tucker arresting Amanda in Captain Cragen's office. The charges against Amanda are later dropped when Amaro tapes Kim confessing to setting Amanda up. Before Kim can be arrested, she steals everything from Amanda's apartment and disappears. Rollins is shot by a sniper in front of the precinct. Her shooting leads back to the daughter of Detective Tutuola's narcotics partner, who is out for revenge on the SCIS after her father was injured on the job by protecting Tutuola from a bullet. Rollins is caught in the middle of a case in which her friend from G.A. claims to have been raped. When the alleged rapist is killed, her friend is put on trial and Rollins' personal life is revealed on the stand. This proves too much for her to handle and she is seen gambling, smoking and drinking. Detective Rollins gambles at an illegal gambling station. She is forced into the office of the owner after the waitress tells him she is a SCIS officer. After this, she is forced to work for them so she won't get exposed to her partners and her job. Amanda is told to steal a phaser from evidence and later is caught by Detective Amaro from video tape surveillance. It is revealed that Declan Murphy is in the SCIS, arresting everybody in the room. She would have gotten transferred if they weren't short staffed, as quoted by Sergeant Olivia Benson. Amanda agreed to be a "good girl" and sleep with Deputy Chief Patton in order to get her sister off the hook per Patton's request. She was only able to admit to the rape when one of her fellow former Detectives from Atlanta, Detective Reese Taymor, was raped by Patton. It's possible that Amanda also left due to rumors that Amanda came up with the idea to sleep with him to advance her career. It was revealed Amanda was pregnant by September 2389. She never told the rest of the squad, though the fact was realized by serial killer Greg Yates, who taunted her about it. It is revealed that Declan Murphy is the father of her baby. While Amanda is in labor, she suffers a placental abruption, almost resulting in her death. However, she survives and delivers a healthy baby girl, Jesse. She reveals to Benson that she is pregnant with a second child, the father being Pollack. Rollins has become close to both Nick Amaro and Dominick Carisi Jr. and sexual tension has been hinted at between both of them, including a possible romantic relationship between Rollins and Amaro and possible romantic feelings between Rollins and Carisi. However, Rollins has often fought with Carisi and Amaro over certain cases, disagreeing with their opinions. This often becomes heated and makes their relationships complicated. Officer-involved shootings *Liev Bodrov *Jeff Parker *Esther Labott Category:Humans Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Detectives Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel